Sheet metal brakes are used for bending and forming sheet metal. In use, the sheet metal is clamped between an anvil member and a clamping surface, and the sheet metal is bent around the anvil member by a hinged bending member. The anvil member is resiliently supported on the upper arms of C-shaped members.
Often, it is desirable to transport metal bending brakes to various work sites. However, existing portable brakes require complicated set up procedures. The brake cannot be simply set down and used; it must be properly anchored to resist motion. Thus, once the metal bending brake has been transported to a site, it must be removed from the truck and the set up procedure undertaken. The present invention is designed to simplify the transport and use of such a tool. Other mechanical tools also require transport and set up at construction sites. The support device of the present invention would also simplify the transport and use of other mechanical tools.